


The Red Shoes

by athousandwinds



Category: Sadler's Wells - Lorna Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red shoes, and the kind of girl who wears them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franglemand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franglemand/gifts).



"I want to dance," says Veronica.

"Well, that's hardly news," says Sebastian. He is lying in the grass next to her and her skirt grazes the left knee of his school trousers. Their faces are so close together that he can feel her breath on his cheek.

He will not kiss her today.

"No," says Veronica. "I want to dance forever. I want to be dancing when my ankle bones are broken and my feet are bleeding. I want to hear the music until I die."

Her face is fanatical. She doesn't look herself. Sebastian says, "I'll play for you."


End file.
